iTake a Holiday - redone from the original
by SeddieBenett
Summary: the iCarly gang take a holiday. A/N: This was my very first Fanfiction story. I decided to make it better. Enjoy.
1. iAm Not Sharing a Room With THAT

_**Author's Note: I originally wrote this story a couple of years ago and it was my very first fanfiction story for 'Seddie'. I have decided to redo it and make it a little bit better. I hope you enjoy this redone version of iTake a Holiday.**_

_**Disclaimer: i Do not own iCarly or any of it's characters… I just borrowed them for this story.**_

* * *

**-iTake a Holiday-**

_Chapter 1: iAm Not Sharing a Room With THAT_

* * *

"There's no way in a _million _years you're getting me alone in a room with Freddork," hissed Sam, fiercely.

Freddie Benson was a complete nerd and was in the 'AV Club' at Ridgeway High School which made him an even bigger geek. Samantha Puckett was his nemesis, her blonde curly hair always pulled into a half up, half down style. She loved picking on him and making his life miserable with as much physical abuse that was humanly possible. Carly Shay was their best friend and pretty much the only thing the two people had in common, which is why they hung out together in the first place.

Although it hadn't always been like that, they knew each other before the peppy brunette showed up.

* * *

_"Hey, I'm Freddie," said the shy boy. "C-can I play in the sand box too?"_

_"My name's Samantha," replied the little girl. "But others call me Sam, because it's better. You can play here!"_

_Their mothers, it turned out, had always been close friends since high-school and both sent their children to the same kindergarten. Before long, Sam and Freddie became best friends and spent a lot of time together. When they got to primary school, things sort of changed. This was when they met Carly._

_"Hi," said the blonde girl. "Give me your lunch, I'm hungry!"_

_Without any warning, she pushed the brunette off the bench and onto the ground. Expecting the small girl to sit there and cry about it, Sam sat down and almost took a bite from the waiting sandwich. Then she felt herself being shoved onto the ground._

_"Get your own lunch!" Carly retorted, snatching the sandwich up, protectively._

_Sam slowly gets up and brushes herself off carefully. The girls exchange smiles as they sit next to each other, civilly._

_"I like your style. What's your name?" Sam asked._

_"Carly Shay," replied the brunette and hands over half of her lunch as a peace offering. "What's yours?"_

_"Sam Puckett," said the girl and munched on the sandwich._

_It all changed when Freddie met Carly. Sam went from liking him and being best friends with him to almost hating the boy. You may call it jealously, but she couldn't or didn't realize what she was feeling at that moment._

_"Hello Sam," said Freddie._

_He looked straight past his best friend and caught sight of the pretty girl seated next to her. Carly gave him a brilliantly perfect smile and a little flirty wave._

_"Hi, you must be Freddie Benson," said Carly._

_Freddie was gob-smacked and seemed to just stare at her and was unable to say anything._

_Sam noticed how speechless and fuzzy his brain was and immediately made her way over to whack him on the back of the head. She hated the way he was looking at Carly. He'd never been this way around her before. It was weird._

_Finally, he snapped back to reality._

_"Ow! What was that for?" Freddie retorted, looking rather hurt._

_"To snap you out of… whatever it was you were thinking about," replied Sam, snappishly._

_After he resumed his weird behavior, Sam growled and stormed past him, knocking him to the ground as she flew past, angrily and still very confused._

* * *

"Carly," said Freddie. "I am not sharing a room with THAT!"

"That?" Sam retorted. "I'm a _girl, _in case you haven't already noticed!"

The brunette decided not to intervene this time, even though she watched them slowly falling apart before her eyes. She winced as the fighting slowly rose and became more intense.

"Oh yeah?" Freddie questioned, his voice rising slightly. "Since when have _you _been a girl, Puckett?"

"Since when have _you _been a boy?" Sam retorted, quickly. "Oh that's right. You've never been one!"

"Well at least I have a heart!" He fired back at once.

"Freddie…" warned a voice, quietly.

Carly Shay was ready to come between the both of them to stop the argument before it got any worse.

"At least I have a dad who cares for me!"

"Sam, please…"

"At least I have the ability to love people!"

By this time, the two of them were yelling at each other and stepping closer and closer. They were both in dangerous territory by now and Carly sat down, giving up on ever finding peace between her best friends. That seemed to be impossible, at this stage.

"Maybe I do love someone!"

"He must be a lousy guy!"

"I never used to think so, but now I am starting to see that he is!"

"Go to hell, you blonde headed demon!"

"Maybe I will!"

"Sam, don't- Freddie, do something before she-"

Before Carly could finish what she trying to say, the apartment door slammed and seemed to shake the whole building. Freddie was staring at the closed door and breathing heavily from the fight.

"I didn't mean to upset her," he said, calmly.

"Yes you did. That was so mean, Freddie. Please go apologize. Sam must be hurting." Carly replied.

"Sorry."

"Not to me, to Sam! Go, now! Before I spray you with lemonade!"

She picks up the spray bottle, filled with the suspicious looking fluids, threatening to cover the boy with it. He hastily picks up his jacket from the kitchen table and rushes out of the door to find the upset blonde. Turning around, he addresses his best friend.

"You know, if she damages any of my internal or external organs, I'm blaming you!"

Carly squirts the lemonade in his direction fiercely and Freddie scrambles with the door handle, pulling it open and disappearing.


	2. iHave No Pie

**-iTake a Holiday-**

_Chapter 2: iHave No Pie_

* * *

Freddie leant against the door of Carly's apartment and sighed. He thought about what he'd say to the blonde headed demon. Why was she always so 'hung-up' about anything he said? He wondered and pondered this while making his way downstairs to the lobby.

"I CLEANED THIS FLOOR HALF A SECOND AGO!" Lewbert screeched. "Can't you read the _flipping _sign!"

Lewbert was the crazy doorman, who worked in the lobby in the Bushwell Plaza, where Freddie and Carly lived. He was always screeching and yelling angrily about something or other.

"What sign?" asked Freddie, looking around him.

"AAARRGGH! Do I have to do _EVERYTHING?"_

The strange man threw his hands up in the air hopelessly and made a weird noise before racing back into the little room behind the reception desk, slamming the door behind him.

The boy chuckled at the antics of the doorman and shoved his hands in his pockets. He wandered out of the building and into the busy Seattle streets. The city was always bustling with people, cars and rain. It was threatening to pour down at any moment.

"Oh Seattle," sighed Freddie, to himself, and continued to walk to the park.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam had sat herself down on a green park bench. She watched as some random hobos were asking people if they had any Pecan Pie.

The girl couldn't help but smirk, until one of them came over to her and sat down, very close, next to her. She freaked out a little because the guy was about forty-something years old and it seemed in the past thirty, he hadn't once gotten a bath or shower.

"Hey missy," he said, showing some crooked yellow teeth.

He mustn't have heard of toothpaste either, thought the blonde, slowly shifting to the other side of the bench.

"Get away from me," said Sam.

"I just want to know ifs you gots any pie," replies the hobo, smiling in a creepy sort of way.

"No. If I had pie, I would've eaten it by now. Get lost."

"Come on, I know you haves some pie," he said, grabbing her arm. "Give it up, little girl."

"Let go of me, I swear to Cod I will hurt you! I don't have any flipping pie!"

With that, she punched the hobo in the nose and ran for her life, away from the scary, creepy smiling, unwashed man. Thankfully, he didn't chase her and fortunately the blonde girl could throw a mean punch, when she wanted to.

She came to a little lake/pond type of thing and watched some kids feeding some ducklings. Their mothers were with them, making sure that their precious ones wouldn't go to close to the edge or even fall in. Sam felt tears spring to her eyes but furiously blinked them away before they could even trail down her face. This was something her father and her used to do. Feed the ducks and spend Sunday afternoons just having fun and mucking around.

That all changed when her mother found herself a boyfriend and made her father move states. She didn't hate her mother that much but was annoyed that she seemed to always be blamed for the whole incident. It was unfair!

Sam sat down slowly on the side of the hill, right next to the lake, deep in thought. Then she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Come here often, Puckett?"


	3. iKnow He's a Jerk

**-iTake a Holiday-**

_Chapter 3: iKnow He's a Jerk_

* * *

"Oh my God," said Sam.

Her eyes widened at the sight of her ex-boyfriend. He was always creepy and had this way of being mesmerizing. Those piercing green eyes and soft black hair drew her in like they once did, half a year ago. She had to wonder why he was standing in the park and trying to chat her up once again.

"Well, well, well," said the boy, leaning up against the tree. "Dear Samantha. Tell me you are pleased to see me, as I am to see you."

"Angus Fletcher." The name drilled through her teeth as she spat it out, disgustedly.

"That's my name don't wear it out, babe."

"What the chiz do you want?" Sam asked, bitterly.

"I want…" said Angus.

He reached out to touch of her golden curls. But she recoiled quickly and slapped his hand away harshly. The memories of him with another girl came flooding back and instantly stabbed at her heart.

* * *

Freddie was walking through the park, when he heard a scream and a sound of someone falling to the ground. He quickly ducked behind the nearest tree he could find. Then he heard Sam's voice.

"Get away from me!" her voice yelled angrily. "I haven't forgotten what you did."

"Forgive me," rasped the boy's voice, one Freddie sort of recognized. "Please?"

"No! Not a billion years, jerk-face!" she yelled.

He caught a glimpse of her, running away from the groaning, moaning Angus, clutching his stomach.

It occurred to him that this was Sam's ex-boyfriend. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of the creepy dude sprawled on the grass, writhing in pain. He certainly remembered how cut-up the blonde was after he dumped her… or cheated on her and she dumped him… whatever it was, it was messy.

* * *

"_I was in love with him," sobbed the girl. _

_Freddie had never seen the girl so distraught or weak looking as she was now. He didn't really know what to do or say or how to even comfort her. Should he comfort her? Should he leave her alone to cry it all out? Carly would know what to do in this situation. But of course she wasn't even there, but in Yakima, visiting her granddad. He was on his own to handle it._

_And handle it he did._

"_I'm just gonna-"_

_Well, he tried to leave. Sam's hand was too quick and latched onto his ankle, making him trip and fall right in front of her. She didn't crack a smile, to his surprise, so he crawled over and sat next to her, in one of beanbags._

"_Please stay with me," she whispered._

_It sounded so unlike her, it almost broke his own heart to see her so fragile and so emotional. _

"_Sam, I…" he started._

_She looked up at him and sniffed, wiping her nose with her sleeve. He winced at the sight but continued to talk to her, like a mother would to a distressed child. It actually seemed to do the trick._

"_I know you loved this guy, but he's… not worth it."_

"_Y-you're just s-s-saying that-t-t."_

"_No, I'm not." Freddie replied, seriously. "If he can't see what a creative, beautiful, funny ball of complete obnoxious and aggressive you are… then he's an idiot."_

_Sam said nothing. Freddie slowly got up and left the iCarly studio in silence. _

* * *

As the boy kept walking, he found the blonde girl swinging by herself. The swing creaked as she slowly moved back and forth, back and forth, with her feet still touching the ground. It was a sad sorry sight.

"Sam?" Freddie called out.

"Go away, Benson. I don't want to talk to anyone right now." Sam replied in a quiet voice.

"I just-"

"Go away."

"Listen to m-"

"I mean it…"

"Please-"

Sam stands up off the swing and turns around quickly, raising a fist, threateningly.

"I swear to Cod, Freddie, I will hurt you if you don't leave!"

"I'm sorry for saying all that stuff about you!" he finally blurted out, very quickly. "It was wrong of me to say those things. I was just… well you were… you know…"

"I know I can be a bitch," sighs the girl, lowering her hand.

"That's no excuse for what I said. Come on. Let me walk you home. It's about to rain."

No longer had he said that, the rain starting to pour down in bucket loads.

The two of them left the park and slowly walked to Sam's house. It was a little bit of a walk but Freddie and Sam felt a familiar connection with one another they hadn't felt in a long time.

"Oh no! I didn't bring an umbrella!" Freddie shouted out.

Sam didn't hear him as she was too busy jumping in the forming puddles and laughing happily. It sounded like one of the most… precious and beautiful sounds in the world, to him. Freddie wouldn't give it up for anything.


	4. iBe Nicer to You

**-iTake a Holiday-**

_Chapter 4: iBe Nicer to You_

* * *

Carly was pacing around her apartment, as Freddie had been gone for hours. She wondered if he found her best friend and even if he did, did he apologize. She hoped so.

"Hey Carly-o, how's it going?" Spencer questions his little sister, sitting down on his couch.

"Well I'm worried," she replied, wringing her hands nervously, while still walking around the living room.

He looked at her with a confused expression.

"Why's that?"

"Freddie and Sam had a fight, Freddie said some mean things to Sam, I forced Freddie to go look for Sam and apologize to her for being downright awful and he's not back yet! I really, really, _really _want to go on this vacation with both my best friends, but if they can't get along with each other, we'll be kicked out of our hotel and possibly the country!"

The girl had a way of rambling on without pausing to take a breath.

Spencer admired this quality and wished he could do the same. Sometimes there was just no requirement to breath in oxygen between your sentences.

"Ah," replied the man, simply. "They'll be fine."

"What makes you say that?" she asks and sits down next to him.

"You haven't noticed?"

"Noticed what? I notice a lot of things, you know! What haven't I noticed?"

"Their flirting," he whispers.

Carly gives Spencer a weird look as if he's crazy, which he tends to be sometimes or all the time.

"Fighting not flirting. The two are _quite _opposite, Spence."

"Yeah, I know that."

The girl rolls her eyes and leans back on the couch, closing her eyes and just trying to calm down a little and even hear the sound of pouring rain, outside their windows. Perhaps he hadn't even found her. It was rather stormy and windy by now.

Carly just hoped both her friends were safely inside and out of the weather's way.

* * *

All three friends were hugging each other the next morning, and excited to be jumping on a plane for their much needed time away from the rainy, dreary Seattle.

"I'm so glad you two made up," said Carly, happily.

"Me too," replied Freddie.

"I'm hungry. Did we pack those fat-cakes already?" Sam asked, licking her lips and going over to the neatly stacked suitcases.

"Don't!" Spencer shouted and shooed the girl away. "No going into the luggage!"

"Fine! I'll just chew Freddie's leg off."

Carly made a disgusted face and threw a fat-cake in Sam's direction. Freddie just rolled his eyes and couldn't help but smile, despite the violent thought of being eaten.

"Are we goin' or what?"

"Yes, Sam. Just making sure everyone has everything." Spencer said, acting all responsible and mature.

The Shay's apartment door burst open, revealing a very worried looking Mrs Benson, her arms spread out wide as she rushed in to hug her precious baby boy.

"Freddie!" Mrs Benson chirped.

Sam and Carly made fun by imitating the boy and his mother, while she had her back turned from them. He gave them both a look that said 'quit it!' So they stopped, but couldn't contain their fits of silent giggles.

"You weren't even _thinking _of leaving without saying good bye to your own mother, were you, Freddieekins?"

"Mom," rasped Freddie. "Mom. I can't. Breathe. Need air."

She let go, and he caught his breath eventually.

"I hope you packed the lotion," she said. "I made sure you had spare underpants."

"Mom! There are …. _Girls _… in the room, you know!"

"Oh, I'll miss you, honey bunch! Call me, every single day. If you don't, I'll have to call the police. Okay. Have a fun time everyone! Keep your bathing suits on if you're going swimming."

All four of them made a strange face before waving 'good bye' to the cheerful Mrs Benson. As the door closed, they all breathed sighs of relief.

"So glad that's over with." Freddie said.

"Yeah. Too bad you have to call her 'every single day'," laughed Sam.

"Oh, shut up, Puckett."

"To the airport everybody!" Spencer calls out, like drill sergeant.

"To the airport!" they all call back, like soldiers.

Then the gang plus Spencer, march out with all the suitcases in tow, ready to begin the adventure of a lifetime.


	5. iHate Our Room!

**-iTake a Holiday-**

_Chapter 5: iHate Our Room!_

* * *

"_This_ is our room?" asked Carly, rather snobbishly and screwed up her nose. "It's not very nice…"

"What's the big chiz, Carls," Sam said, grinning at her best friend.

"Yeah I reckon," Freddie said, going to put the bags he was carrying down. "We're in Hawaii now!"

"For _three_ weeks," Carly said with dread in her voice. "Oh no!"

"It's not that bad," said Sam, chuckling. "Could be worse…"

"What could be worse than this dump?" Carly asked them.

She turned over a sofa cushion and a huge moth flew out. The girl squealed in fright and jumped back wards slightly.

"I'm going to ask for a better room."

"Aww Carls, you're such a priss," the blonde said, rolling her eyes.

"The prissiest!"

"Hey guys, remember that time when we went to LA…" Freddie started and the two girls looked at him.

"Yeah, when Carly and I went to beat up TV writers at Dingo Studios?" Sam said, smirking.

"Yes, and we shared our hotel room with a hobo," Freddie continued and Carly just shuddered.

"I prefer to be with a hobo then in a room… filled with nasty bugs and creepy crawlies…" Carly grumbled.

She walked out of the room while grumbling to herself. Sam wandered into their bathroom and suddenly let out a huge girly scream. Freddie rushed in, because he had never heard Sam scream at anything before.

"Sam are you al…. aaarrrgghh!" Freddie screamed, but not as girly as Sam just had.

They both ran out, and slammed the bathroom door behind them.

"I hate spiders," Sam said, shuddering.

"That was NOT a spider, more like a monster…" Freddie said, also shuddering slightly.

"So Freddork's afraid of the spider," Sam said, smirking.

"Puckett's scared of an arachnid," Freddie said smirking back.

"Stop being a know-it-all, nerd!" Sam retorted, giving his shoulder a punch.

"Ow! Stop being a bully demon," Freddie yelled.

"Stop being…" Sam started angrily but trailed off in a sort of dreamy kind of way.

"What, Sam, stop being what?" Freddie asked the day-dreaming girl.

Sam snapped back to reality when she realized the boy was looking straight into her eyes, as if reading her thoughts like a book. Did he know what she was thinking about just then? Obviously not, I mean, who can read people's minds anyway?

"I was going to say," Sam said, swallowing and took a step forward towards Freddie.

"Spit it out Samantha," Freddie said, also stepping towards the blonde girl.

"I… uhh…" Sam stammered hopelessly.

Freddie brought one of hands to her chin and lifted it up slowly.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Freddie said quickly, and dropped his hand taking a couple of steps back.

Was he, Fredward Benson going to kiss her, Samantha Puckett for the second time in his whole life? Little did they know they were both thinking the same things and as Sam turned to walk out on the balcony Freddie watched her slightly disappointed expression. Did she want him to kiss her? Did he want to kiss her? Only time could tell for the two frenemies…

* * *

"What do you mean there's no other rooms?" Carly asked in a cold tone to the front desk person of the hotel.

"I'm sorry Miss Shay but there are no free rooms at this stage," the front person said.

"But our room is so filthy and filled with… with… bugs…" Carly said disgustedly. "I can report you to… to… your manager you know! This is an outrage, this whole place is jank…"

"I am dreadfully sorry ma'am," the front person said. "Let me get room service to come and tidy it for you right away…" He scurried off to a secret room leaving Carly sighing and rubbing her temples.

"This is not a great way to start a holiday," she said, mainly to herself.

"Tell me about it," a male voice said. "I've been here all morning trying to get a room in this 'jank hotel' as you so kindly put it."

Carly turned around and saw a tall, black-haired boy around her age with brilliant green eyes.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Carly asked with hands on her hips and tilted her head.

"I know you, you're Sam's best friend," the boy said. "Remember me, Angus?"

"Oh yeah," Carly said, sweetly. "The jerk who cheated on my best friend… you're so icky… wait, what are you doing here?"

* * *

"Hey Fredderly, pass me a pineapple slice would ya?" Sam said casually.

"Can't you get it yourself?" asked Freddie.

All the same he reached over from where he was sitting on the couch and picked up the bowl of fruit he had cut up just a few minutes previous.

"No, I cannot," Sam said, pretending to be all snobby.

It just didn't suit her, he thought fleetingly.

"Here you go," he said giving her the bowl.

"Don't be a nub, feed me," she said.

The girl kept her mouth open. Freddie picked up a slice of pineapple and placed it in her mouth.

"Mmm, that's good stuff…"

"Glad you approve Princess Puckett," he said, with a slight smirk on his face. "Want some more?"

Sam nodded, so Freddie fed her more pineapple which she gulped down in delight.

"Hey Freddison," Sam said, looking over at the boy who was smirking at her eating habits.

"Yes Sam," he said.

The boy looked back at her which made her go pink again. Twice in the same day, thought Freddie, I'm good!

"Gimme some more fruit," she demanded back to her old self.

"Nah, I don't think I will," Freddie said, testing her patience deliberately.

"Fredwad…" Sam said, and Freddie noticed her eyes flashing dangerously. "Give me. Some more. Fruit."

"No," Freddie said simply.

Sam leapt up to strangle a scared Freddie when he held his hands out and grabbed her wrists before she could reach his neck. He pulled her down on top of him which made her squeal and giggle in her 'Samish way'.

"Freddie," she said.

They realized their faces were half an inch away from each others. Freddie sat up slowly and Sam closed her eyes, but before they could do anything more, the door burst open with a flustered looking Carly and, no it wasn't… yes it was, a smiling and creepy looking Angus Fletcher.


	6. iFigure Out Why

**-iTake a Holiday**

_Chapter 6: iFigure Out Why_

* * *

Sam opened her eyes suddenly and watched Freddie turn his head away quickly.

Carly was gob-smacked at the sight of her two best friends. She frowned a bit in annoyance and then looked over at Angus. Angus was looking disgusted but still managed to have that creepy smile plastered onto his face.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked Angus in a very cold tone of voice.

She then stood up and then turned to her best friend.

"What is _that thing_ doing here?"

Freddie stood and placed one hand on Sam's shoulder as a source of comfort and also as a reminder for her not to kill him or do anything drastic.

"_Angus_ doesn't have a room," Carly explained, calmly.

"So?" Sam snorted in frustration.

"_So_, he's bunking down with all of us until the hotel has an available room," Carly said, as if she was patronizing a small child.

"Carly!" Sam yells, shocking her friend. "How could you? That…that jerk-face, that skunk-bag… that…"

"That's enough, Samantha Puckett," Carly said, sternly. "I know you guys had a rough past but that's no reason for…"

"Oh, a 'rough' past, is that what you call it?" asked Sam, sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"Yes, now be civil or shut-up and deal with it," Carly said, grabbing Angus's arm and pulling him along with her.

Freddie had remained silent this whole time and didn't really want to interject at any stage of this rather 'heated' discussion. Sam was now sitting on the couch with her face buried in her hands. There was no way she would cry in front of Freddie-again, she would rather be beaten up by ten thousand nerds then he see her crying for the second time. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes but she rapidly blinked them away. Freddie had seen her do this and wondered why she was so afraid to let her emotions show.

"Let's go for a beach walk," suggested Freddie and grabbed her hand, pulling her outside the door.

Sam didn't complain and she didn't call Freddie names or cause him any physical or emotional pain in any way. It was so unlike her, thought Freddie to himself.

* * *

They both made their way down to the lobby and out the front to where the beach was. Couldn't come any closer to having a beach front yard, he thought with a small smile. He saw Sam looking at him and continued smiling but she turned her head quickly before she smirked a bit herself.

"Thank you Freddie," Sam said suddenly.

"For what?" he asked, looking at her in amazement.

"For being a great friend," Sam said quickly and then gave a small sigh.

"Oh, well, you're welcome Sam."

Freddie forgot himself for a split-second and lifted his arm to wrap around her shoulders but then realised, and dropped it again. He didn't want to ruin the 'Sam being nice to Freddie' moment.

"I can't believe that my best friend would invite… _that thing_… to stay in the same room as us," Sam said in anger.

"Well Carly has been known for thinking of others before herself," Freddie said jokingly and even laughed a bit.

"You think this is funny?" Sam asked with that dangerous flash showing in her eyes.

"No I just meant that…"

Freddie backed away from the almost exploding girl.

"You think it's hilarious that your 'precious Carly' has invited my 'jerk-face' ex-boyfriend to come and stay with us for three weeks?" Sam yelled.

People were starting to turn their heads, facing the direction of the screaming match on the beach.

"Will you calm down?" Freddie said in a hushed voice, grabbing Sam by the shoulders. "I don't think it's hilarious… and stop jumping to conclusions about me and Carly."

"Me, calm down… how can you tell me to calm down? I don't get you Benson, why are you doing this to me… why do I…" Sam yelled and then finally broke down.

She was now collapsed in a heap on the white beach sand and sobbing uncontrollably. Freddie looked down at her then sat down next her, putting his arm over her shoulders and patted the side of her arm.

"Sam," he said quietly. "Do you want to find a different hotel, one away from Carly and Angus?"

She wiped her eyes slowly, giving Freddie a watery smile.

"No," she said simply. "I have to face this… whether I like it or not…"

* * *

"This is a jank room," Angus said.

He smirked at Carly who was lying on the couch reading a random magazine she picked up from the plane.

"Thanks for using my word," she said, peering over to look at him then caught his weird look. "What?"

"I remember when I was dating Sam," Angus started. "...you were so jealous…"

"I was not jealous," Carly said quickly, a little too quickly.

"Yeah, that's why you totally kissed back when I kissed you…" Angus said chuckling almost evilly but stopped as Carly practically leapt over the couch and smacked her hand over his mouth.

"Don't," she said furiously. "If Sam or Freddie were to hear you say that…"

"I'm not scared of Samantha Puckett or Fredward Benson for that matter," Angus said, cocking his eyebrows. "I'm scared of you though… intimidated… I might just need to immerse myself in fear."

He grabbed Carly and pushed her onto the couch and sat on her in victory.

"You freak," Carly said but couldn't hold back a giggle as this was happening. "So, are you afraid?"

"Oh yes, very," the boy said, leaning down and placed a rough kiss on her lips.

* * *

"Are you hungry Sam?" asked Freddie.

"Silly question," Sam said with a short laugh. "But yes, I am…"

"Do you to grab something for dinner?" he asked her.

"Are you asking me out, Fredachini?" asked Sam with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Uhh no, I just thought…" Freddie started and looked quite startled.

"Relax Freddork," Sam said with a light laugh. "I was kidding…"

"Oh," Freddie said with a polite smile. "That's a... relief."

They walked along the path near the beach into a fancy little restaurant and a waitress approached them.

"Ahh, table for two I presume," she said with a slight wink to Freddie.

"Yeah," Sam said.

"Give us a table with a nice view please," said Freddie.

The girl nodded and led them over to a table near the window, overlooking a beautiful bay, blue water, white sand and orange/pink sky overhead.

"That's what I call a view," Sam said almost breathlessly.

She sat down and Freddie took his seat opposite her. He was looking at her and nodding in agreement.

"I'll leave you two, to it," the waitress said, sounding an awful lot like Carly, with a smirk and walked off into the kitchen.

"What's with her?" Sam asked Freddie, sounding annoyed. "It's like she thought we were-"

"But we're not, I mean are we?" Freddie replied, quickly.

"Just friends little Fredalupe, just friends…" Sam said, quietly.

* * *

Sam and Freddie were walking into the room when they found two people glued together on the couch. It was kinda like 'déjà vu' except they were the ones walking in on an awkward situation and Carly and Angus were the ones in a very compromising position.

"What the chiz?!" Sam yelled.

This caused Angus to fall off the couch and onto the floor hard and Carly stood up looking extremely guilty.

"It's not what it looks like Sam," Carly said, pleading with her best friend.

"I can't believe you would 'make-out' with _that thing_," Sam continued, angrily and then she rounded on her ex. "…and YOU, I hate your guts and wish you would just curl up in a hole, bury yourself in it and die!"

"Sammy please," Angus started as he walked towards her.

"Don't come any closer," Sam said, furiously. "And NEVER call me 'Sammy'... EVER!"

Angus knew he would pay for it somehow but he reached out and pulled her arms so she would come towards him. She was struggling and before he could do any more he landed on the floor in a daze with a throbbing jaw. Sam wasn't the one who punched him, it was Freddie. He had stepped in just when things were getting out of control. He looked down at the pathetic boy.

"That's for hurting Sam," he said, viciously.

Carly stared at Freddie and then at Angus on the floor.

"What did you do?" she said to Freddie.

She looked horrified and then ran to where Angus was, groaning and moaning like a five year old who didn't want to go to school.

"Yeah, go to him Shay," Freddie sneered at her. "Don't worry about hurting your best friend or anything."

Sam, meanwhile (and despite all that had just occurred) was looking at Freddie like he was a hero or a knight in shining armor. If only he had a 'noble steed' that they could ride off into the sunset with… wouldn't that be nice?


	7. iCan See Him Being Nice

**-iTake a Holiday**

_Chapter 7: iCan See Him Being Nice_

* * *

Angus had got to his feet and looked straight at the guy who had sent him flying to the floor. He walked over to him and suddenly punched his face sending him collapsed to the ground. He looked victorious as Freddie's nose was spurting out blood from the blow.

"Oh my god, blood! Bleeding… everywhere… I can't… ahh…" Carly said before falling into a faint.

"You idiot!" Freddie said.

The boy stood up while holding a hand to his nose, feeling it to check if it was broken. He started towards a smug Angus but was pulled back by Sam.

"He's not worth it," she hissed in his ear.

"Anything's worth it if it's hurting you," he hissed back.

"You're so... sweet, but that's not the point…"

"But I really think… wait did you just call me sweet?"

Angus looked at them both having their weird hissing conversation.

"Go to the bathroom and wash your face, Freddie," Sam said. "I need to have a word with this one."

She nodded in the direction of her ex-boyfriend.

"Okay, okay," Freddie said.

He gave her a smile then walked past the other boy, glaring at him fiercely. When he was safely out of ear shot Angus turned to the blonde haired girl in admiration.

"Wow I never realized Sam," Angus said, finally. "You have 'the hots' for the dork."

"I do not," Sam said, quickly, a little too quick maybe. "Freddie's not a dork, he's a gentleman which is more than you ever were or will be."

"Ha, so you deny it?" asked Angus, stepping toward her.

"I don't deny it," Sam said, denying her denial.

Did that even make any sense? She asked herself and then mentally shrugged.

"Just because he's gentle, kind, sweet, boyishly handsome…"

"Wow," Angus said again.

Sam slapped his face. Angus winced and stepped back from her, avoiding another slap.

"Don't just say 'wow'," she said snappishly.

"Nothing else to it really," he said, smirking. "Hey, does Carly always faint?"

"At the sight of blood, yeah she does," Sam said, looking to the girl lying on the ground.

Angus went to the sink and filled up a cup of water, then poured it on top of carly's face until she came around, sat up and started spluttering. Sam laughed slightly but then turned serious. She couldn't possibly tell Fredweird how she felt, could she? Could she?

Freddie walked out of the bathroom, his nose all blood free now. Sam walked over to him.

"We need to talk," Sam said to Freddie who immediately looked worried.

What could Sam possibly have to talk to him about? He asked himself.

"Sure," he said.

"Alone," Sam said, hinting to the other two people that they were no longer wanted in the room.

"What are we sposed to do?" Carly asked as Sam pushed her to the door.

"I dunno, maybe you guys can pick up where you left off," Sam suggested.

Then she shut the door on their stunned faces.

"So talk," Freddie said, sitting on the couch but still not relaxed.

"Loosen up Fredwad," Sam said, grinning. "I'm not gonna say anything bad. I just wanted to thank you."

"You're welcome," he said uncertainly. "…and that's what you needed privacy for?"

"No," Sam said with a slight smirk.

She pushed him so he was lying back on the couch and she straddled his lap then leant in towards his face.

"This is what we needed the privacy for…"

The door burst open.

"I'm sorry but I forgot my…" Carly said, but then stopped. "What are you guys doing?"

"Uhh, it was just…" Freddie started.

"Nothing!" Sam interrupted jumping off of Freddie suddenly.

"It sure looked like nothing," Carly said with her arms folded.

"It's wasn't anything Carls," Sam said, sternly. "Get out before you end up on the floor and not from a faint…"

"Okay, okay I'm going…" Carly said.

She gave them one weird look at them before grabbing her purse and then leaving, closing the door shut behind her.

"Where were we?" asked Freddie, raising his eyebrows.

"Hmm," Sam said, pretending to think for a second. "We were…"

The girl played with Freddie's hair, while clasping her hands around his neck and his hands found the small of her back.

The door suddenly opened again and revealed an annoyed looking Carly. Sam and Freddie pushed each other away. Freddie looked annoyed and Sam looked as if she was going to throw something at her.

"Really Carly, really?" she said, in complete annoyance.

* * *

It was another sunny day in Hawaii and Sam awoke to find a beautiful tropical looking rose type of flower with a small note on her bedside table. She smelled the flower, enjoying the sweet perfume.

_Sam,_

_You're especially beautiful when you sleep..._

_Went down for a before breakfast walk to the beach, meet me there?_

_Freddie_

Sam smiled and had to reread the note a couple of times. She quickly got dressed, took the flower and headed out leaving the still sound asleep Carly and Angus, well asleep. She made her way down to the lobby where an angry cleaner seemed to be grumbling to himself. This guy reminded him of Freddie and Carly's doorman, Lewbert, except he didn't have the huge wart on the side of his face.

The blonde haired girl walked down to the beach, slipped her flip-flops off and felt the warm white sand between her toes. Then she made her way to the lapping ocean which felt calmingly warm even though it was sort-of early morning.

"You saw the note then?" a voice asked, causing her to jump slightly.

"Freddie, you startled me," she said, pushing his chest playfully.

"I saw that," he said, chuckling.

Then he noticed she was holding the flower he had picked earlier that morning.

"The flower's so beautiful," Sam said.

She showed it to him even though she knew he knew what it looked like as he had picked it out.

"This…" he said and took the flower, pushing its short stem behind her ear. "…suits you…"

The comment made Sam blush more than usual. He was being so nice, and she didn't really get why.

"Did… did you have a good walk?" she asked, now strolling along the water's edge with Freddie.

"Yeah, it was peaceful," he said, not taking his eyes off of Sam.

She took note of this and looked up at the clear blue sky and sighed deeply.

"Another perfect day," she said, happily.

"I hope so," Freddie replied.

He wanted to reach out and grab her hand so much, but thought it would freak her out. These things had to be done nice and subtle.

"We should go for an ocean swim later," Sam suggested, now looking over at him, beaming.

"Yeah we should," he said returning her smile. "Hey, what do you feel like for breakfast?"

"Ham," she laughed. "What else?"

Freddie joined in her laughter and they found a small café.

"What'll it be today dears,"

It was a little old woman serving them from behind the counter.

"Two ham and cheese croissants please," Freddie said, straight away.

"…and two of those cinnamon rolls…" added Sam.

Freddie smirked at her. Same old Sam, he thought.

"Coming right up sugars," the lady said, smiling and bustling into the kitchen.

* * *

They were back on the beach, eating their breakfasts of croissants and cinnamon rolls. They had found a good spot to sit down and enjoy the beaming sun and warm sand. Sam and Freddie were silent, which wasn't a really uncomfortable silence or awkward as you would expect it to be it was just nice. When they both were done eating, Freddie took a glance at Sam and it seemed she was thinking deeply about something.

"A penny for your thoughts," Freddie said, chuckling at the expression.

"Oh I wasn't really thinking about anything…"

Sam lied easily but this lie, Freddie knew wasn't true.

"You so _were_ thinking," he said, poking her ribs gently.

"Was not," she replied, quickly.

"You had that far away look in your eyes like you quite often have in math class," Freddie said, smiling.

Sam punched his shoulder a bit too harshly and he winced.

"Ooh, sorry," she said. "Did that actually hurt?"

"No it did not," Freddie said annunciating every syllable. Then he noticed Sam's face kinda close to his so he leant his face towards hers, about to kiss her when…

"Hey guys, how's it hangin?" Spencer said, breaking them apart once again. "Fancy meeting you here!"


End file.
